


Fighting Homesickness

by memoriesofrain



Series: Voltron: Legendary Dorks [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone is nice, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk is a good bro, Hurt/Comfort, Lance knows how to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance uses cooking to combat homesickness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Homesickness

**Author's Note:**

> [imaginaryartist](http://imaginaryartist.tumblr.com/) sent me the prompt: Voltron prompt: Lance cooking a big meal for the team because he used to do cook and eat with his family and it helps with his homesickness.
> 
> And I'm a sucker for Lance/Langst, so I hope you like it!

When the team entered the dining room, they weren’t expecting the feast that awaited them. Dishes upon dishes of appetizers and entrees, their smells intermingling with each other causing them to drool. The food ranged from basic to advanced level meals and more than one of them turned to Hunk, thinking he was the one who cooked it all.

Hunk shook his head. “Guys, it wasn’t me…” Hunk said softly before his voice trailed off as Lance walked in the room.

Lance was carrying in a steaming plate of what looked to be vegetables. It seemed like Lance had gone to the village’s market. The new place had a surprising amount of food that was similar to the food they had back on Earth. But the real kicker was the apron Lance was wearing, covered with small stains.

“Lance?” Shiro asked.

Lance’s head shot up and he gave them a smile. “Oh hey guys, you hungry?” Lance asked, placing the dish on one of the only free spots on the table.

Pidge stared at Lance. “You trying to feed an army?” Pidge asked, crossing their arms.

Lance laughed good-naturedly. “No, just a- just a big family.” Lance voice got progressively quieter before it was barely a whisper at the end.

Hunk was the one who first realized what Lance was doing and quickly made his way over to Lance. “Buddy, you could have told me you missed them,” Hunk said, gently pulling Lance into a hug. The tension phased out of Lance’s body as he sunk into the hug.

Keith broke the silence that had settled over them. “You’re homesick,” Keith said, not a question but a statement. Keith and Lance might not have always gotten along, but he did know that Lance loved his family. Keith saw Lance nod his head against Hunk’s shoulder and he let out a sigh. He walked over slowly before placing a reassuring hand on Lance’s back. “W-we’re your family too, Lance.”

Lance let out a watery laugh at how awkward Keith sounded saying that but it did make him feel better. Shiro and Pidge walked over as well and suddenly it was a group hug. Lance felt loved and safe in the arms of his team.

After a little while Lance pulled his face away from Hunk’s shoulder and gave the group a smile. “So, is anyone hungry?” Lance asked.

The group agreed readily and sat down at the table. As they ate, they didn’t notice the warm faces of Coran and Allura staring at them with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you'd like me to write, please send them to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr


End file.
